Les larmes d'un ange
by ninou123
Summary: Oneshot ? Murata s'ennuie, Yuuri est fatigué,Wolfram...ben reste Wolfram.Une dispute façon Yuuram et une consolation façon MurataxWolf et ça donne?Lisez ce délire profond please! Couples:Oserais je?...allez j'ose!MurataxWolf et Yuuram


**UPDATE : J'ai corrigé le problème des mots qui manquent !Il était temps xD**

**Disclaimer:** Ok, ok, kyo kara maoh ne m'appartient pas ni wolf ni yuuri, ni personne, mais dans cette fic, j'en fais ce que je veux nirak niark niark

**Couples:**

-MurataWolf (que ne vous déplaise : p) Pourquoi? simplement parce que j'ai lu quelques fic notamment en anglais qui m'ont fait aimé ce couple(oui, oui, c'est récent)!Et surtout parce que Murata est subitement devenu mon personnage préféré( avec Wolfram of course) Puis un soir, l'inspiration m'est venue et hop là voilà le résultat!

-Yuuram: Pourquoi? Parce qu'à la base, je suis fane de ce couple ^^

**Spoils:** Aucun puis Ca fait quelques temps que je ne suis plus KKM peut-etre depuis le 100ème épisode voire moins, (c'est ça lancez moi des pierres!) .

**Remarques **: -Attention! Ceci est bien du _shonen-ai _donc homophobes s'abstenir (pourquoi je dis ça moi? tout le monde sais que KKM est un shonen-ai)

- Il n'y aura pas de scènes explicites et oui séchez vos larmes, perverses ! Je ne suis et je ne serais jamais douée pour ça!D'ailleurs je me vois mal écrire du lemon .

**Commentaires de l'auteur**: Me voici de retour pour une deuxième fic alors que je n'ai toujours pas fini la première! xD Bon, ceci est peut être un one shot, peut être pas, je me tâte...

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, par ailleurs j'ai longuement hésité avant de le publier parce que je me suis dit, je vais avoir envie de la continuer mais bon...je saurais me retenir! Voilà ENJOYS!

* * *

Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie …

Je marche dans les couloirs du château à la recherche d'une activité qui pourrait bien me distraire. Il faut dire que depuis la défaite de Shoushu contre Shibuya, il ne se passe pas grand-chose.

Je pousse un soupir et continue à marcher .Je m'engage dans un autre couloir quand, tout d'un coup j'aperçois un peu plus loin devant moi , une silhouette qui semble se cacher derrière un pilier .Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir, et je reconnais Shibuya. Mais de qui se cache t-il ? De Gunther ? C'est vrai qu'à cette ci, il devrait être entrain d'apprendre ses leçons.

Tiens, il me vient une idée. Je m'approche le plus doucement possible jusqu'à me retrouver juste derrière lui. Il ne semble toujours pas se rendre compte de ma présence, trop occupé à jeter un œil dans le couloir, sans doute pour voir si son poursuivant était encore là. Tandis qu'il est encore penché pour vérifier si la voie est libre, je me penche à mon tour vers lui et dit:

-Salut Shibuya !

Il sursaute et étouffe un cri. Parfaite, sa réaction est parfaite. Il se retourne vers moi et je lui offre un énorme sourire.

-Ah c'est toi ! Tu m'as fais peur Murata .Dit-il, visiblement soulagé.

Cela m'aura au moins distrait pour quelques secondes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, caché derrière ce pilier ? Tu fuis encore tes cours avec Gunther ?

-Non, j'ai déjà fini, il a arrêté plus tôt parce que je n'écoutais pas.

Sacré Shibuya, il allait finir par le rendre fou.

-De qui est ce que tu te cache alors ?

-De Wolfram.

Ah ? Wolfram Von Bielefeld, le fiancé attitré du Maoh ? J'esquisse un sourire. N'importe qui, à sa place ne fuirai pas devant LA beauté du château, voire même de Shinmakoku. Mais voilà, Shibuya est Shibuya.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler.

Je hausse un sourcil

-Et …?

-. Je me suis échappé en lui disant que je devais travailler avec Gunther et je crois qu'il m'a poursuivi.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

-C'est que…en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment la force de l'écouter me faire des reproches.

Je l'observe plus attentivement.

-C'est vrai, tu as des cernes énormes Shibuya. C'en est presque effrayant.

-Hé! Ça ne se dit pas Murata !

J'émets un petit rire.

-Pardon, pardon.

Il ne dit rien, et se contente de froncer les sourcils .Serait-il vexé ? Non, quand même pas pour si peu.

-Tu ne dors pas très bien ?

-Avec Wolfram à coté ? Impossible. Dit-il d'un air agacé

Il m'a l'air vraiment sur les nerfs.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur on dirait.

-Oui et pas qu'un peu.

Ca éveille ma curiosité, un Shibuya de mauvaise humeur était rare.

-Viens, allons dans le salon.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le salon et arrivé dans celui-ci. , Shibuya se laissa tomber dans un canapé, épuisé. Je m'assis à coté de lui.

-Fatigué ?

-Pire que ça, je ne me suis jamais autant sentit vidé.

Je soupire.

-Je t'avais dis que ce défi était une mauvaise idée

Je m'explique, ce défi en question est un défi que ce cher Shibuya s'est lancé à lui-même il y a trois mois de cela, quand je lui ai appris que tout le boulot qu'il devait normalement faire était fait par Gwendal. Je me souviens encore de sa réaction.

« -_Quoi ? C'est la meilleure, celle là, et toute la paperasse que je signe alors ?_

_-Ca ?c'est rien du tout, juste un dixième du travail, peut être même un centième_

_-Mais pourquoi c'est Gwendal qui fait tout ?_

_-Parce que personne d'autre ne peut le faire tiens ! Puis de toi à moi Shibuya, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire tout ce travail_

_- Ah oui ? Eh bien je te parie que si, je suis le roi tout de même, je devrai pouvoir me passer de l'aide de Gwendal_

_-Tu ne réussis même pas à gérer tes cours au lycée, comment tu veux gérer un pays ? _

_- Eh bien moi je te dis que je le peux !tu verras ! »_

Ensuite il avait communiqué son idée, Ô combien saugrenue, à Gwendal. Je n'oublierai jamais la tête qu'il avait eut à ce moment là, un mélange de stupeur et, j'en suis sur, d'effroi. Mais, si vous connaissez Shibuya aussi bien que moi, vous saurez qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué cela. Il avait continué à exposer joyeusement son idée pendant que Gwendal était entré dans, ce que je nommerais, une constipation verbale .Résultat ? Il avait prit ça pour un oui, Gwendal avait été obligé de céder, et depuis près de trois mois, il se tue littéralement à la tache.

-Je commence à penser que tu avais raison. Continue t-il.

Ah ? Aurais-je cassé la détermination légendaire du Maoh ?

-Gwendal ne te guide plus?

-Non…enfin, plus depuis quelques temps, parce que je lui ai demandé de ne plus le faire.

-Je vois….

-J'en ai marre ! S'emporte-il soudainement.

Je sursaute légèrement en l'entendant ainsi, hausser le ton.

-Ça fait trois mois que je travaille sans relâche, j'ai même arrêté mes entrainements matinaux avec Conrad ! Je suis épuisé, exténué...

-Et énervé. Continuai-je.

Il soupire. N'empêche que dans mes calculs, il n'aurait pas tenir plus d'un mois. Oui, un aspect de ma personnalité, je suis calculateur.

-En plus ça fait aussi trois mois que je ne suis pas retourné sur terre, ma famille me manque. J'ai besoin de les voir.

-Tu as plutôt besoin de repos. Remarquai-je. Et surtout de sommeil.

Il grimaca.

-La belle affaire, avec Wolfram qui pense que j'ai un penchant particulier pour les coups de pieds et les coups de poings, le sommeil risque de me manquer pendant encore un bon bout de temps.

-Pardon ?!Fis soudainement une voix.

Nous nous retournons en même temps. Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup, le jeune noble s'avance vers nous, avec ses éternels yeux colériques qui lui vont si bien. La beauté de ce prince Mazoku me surprendra toujours.

-Wolfram! S'exclame Shibuya.

-Je croyais que tu devais travailler avec Gunther?

Autre chose qui m'étonnera toujours, sa façon d'aller directement au but. Je regarde Shibuya, me demandant ce qu'il va répondre pour se défendre mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne semble même pas vouloir le faire.

-J'attends tes explications !

-Je n'en ai pas Wolfram. Soupire t-il

-Yuuri ! Déjà qu'on se voit à peine, tu me mens et tu m'évites ensuite ?

Ça a tout de même quelque chose d'amusant, une scène de ménage ente eux deux.

-Désolé. Répond Shibuya.

Cependant ,il n'a pas l'air très sincère.

-Et que faisais tu durant tout le temps où je ne t'ai pas vu?

-Je travaillais Wolf.

-Ah ? Et c'est « ça » ton travail ? Fis t-il en me regardant. C'est nous qui étions sensé parler ! Pas toi et lui !

Quand on mentionne votre nom, ou même quand on fait allusion à vous, dans une dispute de couple, c'est toujours un mauvais présage, peut –être devrais je m'éclipser ? Non, si c'est pour retourner à cet ennui quasi mortel, non merci.

-Je m'accorde une pause, alors si tu veux bien nous parlerons une autre fois, d'accord ?

-Non Yuuri, il faut qu'on règle ce problème !

-Quel problème ?

Ben tiens, il fait le naïf maintenant.

-Tu ne me consacres pas assez de temps .

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai du travail !

-Oui mais quand même, tu pourrais faire un effort.

Oh ! Oh ! C'est mauvais ça, en ce moment, il vaut mieux éviter de prononcer le mot « effort » avec Shibuya.

-Un effort ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!

J'avais raison, il n'avait pas retenu l'agacement qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Rester avec moi pendant tes temps de pauses par exemple.

Shibuya eut un sourire sarcastique…Attendez …sarcastique ? C'est nouveau ça.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Moi je crois savoir …

-Excuse-moi mais je me disais juste que « pause » et « Wolfram » n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble.

Oh Shinou ! Il l'a dit ! Wolfram ouvre grand les yeux et j'en fais de même, mais intérieurement, car extérieurement, je reste inexpressif, sinon ça nuirait à mon image du sage qui sait tout et que rien ne surprend. Pourtant, je dois bien avouer que là, je suis stupéfait.

-Pardon ? Demande le joli blond.

Oui je sais, joli est plus utilisé pour les filles, mais dans le cas de Wolfram, c'est surement le mot le plus adapté pour le décrire, à part bien sur, époustouflant, magnifique ou encore splendide. Je m'égare.

-Je veux tout simplement dire que tu n'es pas celui qu'on irait chercher en premier si on veut se détendre.

Sa façon de basculer brusquement dans un langage politiquement correct me fait rire, j'évite de justesse un sourire inopportun.

-Parce que tu préfère le chercher lui ? Fait le joli Mazoku en me montrant du doigt.

Doucement , tu as beau être très joli , ce n'est pas très poli de montrer du doigt, surtout que sans vouloir paraitre arrogant, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! M'enfin bon, je suppose qu' 'il est temps que je m'éclipse vraiment. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comment si être mêlé à des embrouilles me dérangeaient tant que ça…

Oui bon d'accord, l'ennui est une excuse, j'aime les situations compliquées et farfelues. Un peu tordu ? Peut-être. Il faut donc que je choisisse mes mots avec soin, pour qu'ils croient que je suis gêné par la situation mais évidement, si je m'y prends bien, Shibuya me retiendra.

-Bon, je devrai peut-être vous laisser Shibuya ?

-Non Murata, reste !

Exactement comme prévu mais, faisons quand même semblant d'insister un peu.

-C'est que ma présence doit surement gêner …

-Mais non pas du tout. Nous allons régler ça très vite.

Ah, Excellent ! Je dis d'un air faussement résigné :

-Bon…si tu le dis…

Je me trouve vraiment efficace parfois.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Yuuri ! Tu préfère être avec lui ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça .

-Est-ce que tu me tromperais avec lui par hasard ?

Alors là c'est le bouquet, c'est qu'il déborde vraiment d'imagination le prince ! Retenant un autre sourire, je jette un œil à Shibuya qui ne semble même pas amusé. Au contraire, il répond froidement :

-Ne sois pas ridicule Wolfram.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, pourquoi préfèrerait tu rester avec lui sinon ?

-Peut-être parce que contrairement à toi, il ne pique pas une colère à la moindre chose que je fais !

-Donc tu le préfère.

Shibuya soupire bruyamment. Il est réellement exaspéré. Wolfram joue sur un terrain dangereux.

-Arrête avec cette jalousie Wolfram, nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Je devine déjà la réponse de Wolfram. Il va surement lui sortir quelque chose sur leurs fiançailles

-Mais nous sommes fiancés !

Eh oui anticipation fais partie de mes nombreux prénom il vient juste après efficace. Quoi ? Je suis ?modeste ? Mais comment connaissez-vous mon troisième prénom ?

-Tu connais déjà mon opinion à ce sujet Wolfram. Et de toute façon, cela ne veut pas dire que je t'appartiens !

-Si justement !

Biiiippp Mauvaise réponse. A partir de là, les répliques vont surement s'enchaîner.

-Ah oui et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu t'es engagé avec moi !

-Je n'ai jamais fais ça.

-Si tu l'a fais ! En me demandant en mariage !

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire .

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Je ne connaissais pas vos coutumes bon sang ! Combien de fois est ce que je vais devoir le répéter ?

Ouh Là, il est vraiment énervé, il commence à monter le ton.

-Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi tu m'as giflé ce jour là ?

-Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est parce que je te trouvais trop arrogant !

Wolfram se tut un court instant mais se repris bien vite :

-Je ne trouve pas ça agréable d'être traité d'arrogant par un Maoh volage.

-Même si je l'étais vraiment, cela ne te regarderait même pas !

J'avoue que là, je commence vraiment à avoir envie de partir, cette dispute n'a pas l'air d'être comme les autres.

-Si ça me regarde ! Tant qu'on est fiancés on est lié que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Je n'appartiens à personne c'est clair ? Et encore moins à toi !

-Eh bien pourquoi tu restes fiancé à moi alors ?!

-Je ne le reste pas par plaisir crois moi.

-Alors pourquoi…

-SI JE NE LES ANNULE PAS, C'EST PAR EGARD POUR TOI OK?

Je fronce les sourcils .Qu'il soit fatigué et par conséquent, facilement irritable, je comprends. Mais ce genre de chose est la chose qu'il ne faut surtout pas dire à Wolfram Von Bielefeld dont la fierté est incommensurable .La pitié est surement le pire sentiment qu'on pourrait lui témoigner. Je suis vraiment choqué mais surement pas autant que lui car il reste horriblement silencieux et ce silence se prolonge jusqu'à en devenir suffocant.

-Shibuya… je vais y aller. Dis-je.

-Non Murata, c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Et il s'exécute, nous laissant seul le noble et moi

J'observe Wolfram.

Shinou, mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez mon ami ? Il vient d'envoyer valser la plus belle créature qu'il m'était donné de rencontrer. A part toi bien sur. D'ailleurs, il te ressemble trait pour trait, à part ses yeux verts, dont la profondeur me rappelle quand même les tiens.

Je ne pensais pas que Shibuya le repousserais comme ça. Bien sur, je savais que ça allait arriver, il n'avait jamais reconnu ces fiançailles, mais pas comme ça, pas aussi brutalement. En même temps, il faut dire que le blond est tombé au pire moment qui soit. Et maintenant, je suis devant un Wolfram, choqué, perdu et surtout, désemparé. Lui qui était si insolent ne trouve plus ses mots. Si tu avais voulu le blesser Shibuya, tu n'aurai pas trouvé de meilleurs mots.

-Est ce que ça ira?

Je sais que ça n'ira pas .Mais remarquez tout de même que je ne dis pas le "Est ce que ça va" habituel, qu'on demande alors qu'on connait très bien la réponse. Si c'est pour poser une question stupide, autant qu'elle le soit le moins possible.

Il ne répond pas. La tristesse qui émane de lui me met mal à l'aise.

-Shibuya n'y est pas allé de main morte. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est un peu...surmené ces temps ci.

Je lui trouve des excuses maintenant .Je ne devrai pas.

-Je l'ai toujours su...Souffle t-il doucement mais suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

Hein? Il doit être sérieusement atteint pour se confier ainsi à moi. Mais s'il le savait, alors tant mieux...Au moins il ne tombe pas de haut, même si je sais qu'au fond, il espérait toujours.

-Mais je...je pensais...

C'est la première fois que je regrette d'avoir raison. Il n'y a pas pire que de se nourrir de faux espoirs. Il baisse la tête, de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit que ses mèches blondes.

-En amour, c'est normal...d'espérer.

Encore ces stupides paroles sage qui je sais ne le consoleront pas.

-Mais je le savais...alors pourquoi?

Il porte la main à son cœur et elle se crispe sur son uniforme.

"Pourquoi j'ai si mal "hein? C'est ça que tu veux dire? Sa douleur est vraiment réelle. Tout comme ces sentiments pour Shibuya. Rien qu'à sa voix, je sens toute sa tristesse qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer.

-Tes larmes...Dis-je. Tu ne dois pas les retenir...sinon, elles noieront ton cœur.

Oui, je sais, je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir des phrases toutes faites comme celle là, mais c'est naturel chez moi, c'est dans mes gènes de "grand sage".

C'est aussi grâce à ces gènes que je devine qu'il ne pleurera pas, pas devant moi, à cause de sa fierté. Quoi que...il s'est bien confié tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas, il va peut être le faire. Mais au cas où il ne le fait pas, je devrai peut être le laisser seul? Je m'apprête à faire un pas en arrière quand soudain, je vois quelque chose tomber par terre. Une larme? Non? Merde, il l'a vraiment fait!

Oui, le grand sage dit aussi, ou plutôt pense, des gros mots (je ne pas en dire, une fois encore, cela nuirait à mon image). Merci cher terriens.

Je n'ose plus bouger. Je vois une autre goutte tomber par terre et une autre et encore une autre. Je suis chaque larme du regard, pétrifié.

Shinou, même moi je commence à me sentir mal, d'ailleurs, je me sens déjà mal. Je ne peux partir et le laisser dans cet État, c'est tout bonnement impossible, je n'en suis pas capable. Je m'approche doucement de lui, mes gestes sont automatique, non contrôlés. Quand je vous disais qu'il était attirant c'était dans tous les sens du terme.

Arrivé à son niveau, je tends la main vers son visage, sans hésitation même face à l'idée qu'il puisse me rejeter. Une fois que ma main fut entrée en contact avec son menton, il eut un léger sursaut. Je lève alors son visage vers moi et je rencontre ses émeraudes qui demandaient clairement "mais qu'est ce que tu fous?"ou plutôt, dans son cas «mais qu'est ce que vous faites?", j'ignore cette question silencieuse je contemple son visage inondé de larmes.

Ses traits s'étaient adoucit car il ne fronçait plus les sourcils. Il détourne son regard de moi ne sachant probablement plus quoi faire. Je souris et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ses larmes faisaient encore plus ressortir sa beauté. Oui, je crois que je viens de découvrir une autre forme de sa beauté:

Il y avait aussi sa beauté quand il était en colère et sa beauté pendant les rares moments ou il souriait, généralement à Greta ou Yuuri. Quand j'y repense, il sourit rarement, c'est dommage, car c'est sans doute sa beauté la plus ...pure .Et Wolfram était pur, pur dans tous ses sentiments. S'il était en colère, il le montrait clairement, s'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il ne jouait pas l'hypocrite comme tous les autres nobles, et si, au contraire, il aimait quelqu'un il lui restait fidèle jusqu'au bout, sans poser de question.

Ses larmes continuent à couler, sans s'arrêter et soudain, je lâche son menton et le sert dans mes bras.

-Geika?

AH? Est ce qu'il va me repousser? On dirait bien, Je le sens qui esquisse un mouvement pour s'échapper mais pour le dissuader de continuer, je maintient plus fortement ma prise et murmure:

-Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, Wolfram.

Il se crispe et ne tente finalement plus rien je trouve toujours les mots pour faire taire quelqu'un, je ne sais pas comment, encore cette histoire de gène sans doute.

Ses bras sont vraiment confortable, mais c'est dommage qu'il ne répondes pas à mon étreinte .Au bout d'un petit moment, je sens quand même le poids de sa tête sur mon épaule..Il commence peut-être à se détendre? Est ce qu'il pleure toujours? Quelque chose d'humide qui tombe sur mon uniforme noir répond à ma question.

Qu'est ce que t'as fais Shibuya? J'en arrive à t'en vouloir .Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il pleure pour toi. Son état me bouleverse, il n'y a aucun mot pour arrêter ses pleurs, aucun pour soulager un chagrin d'amour, le prendre dans mes bras est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé. Puis, ce geste me soulage, elle diminue mon sentiment d'impuissance. L'amour est la seule chose auquel la sagesse ne trouve pas de solution. Simplement parce que amour et sagesse sont deux termes opposés.

S'il ne me repousse pas, c'est que cela doit l'apaiser autant qu'à moi et c'est tant mieux. Je veux, à travers ce geste, absorber un peu de cette douleur qui le transperce .Je veux calmer les cris que j'entends provenir de son cœur .Je veux désinfecter la plaie même si je sais que je ne peux la panser.

Je veux juste, faire cesser les larmes de cet ange.

FIN?

Alors? Tomates ou fleurs? xD je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises mais pas de "C'est nul, j'aime pas "sans argumentation ou de justification U_U

Merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
